


a thing with a name

by pianoblack



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoblack/pseuds/pianoblack
Summary: "Adam Parrish," Gansey says.  His voice is Virginia honey.  "You're something beautiful."Adam lets out a breath and begins to move.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	a thing with a name

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i drank an entire bottle of wine and then this happened. this is my first time sharing smut with someone other than my cat so be kind. (you should always strive to be kind but you know what i mean).

Gansey has nice hands and fingers that drift over Adam's body, hungry and desperate. They've both waited for this.

"I want you," Gansey says. As though he's never felt Adam need. Like's Adam's never been wanted with desperation beneath the soft clutch of Gansey's lips. Gansey has tasted yearning on Adam's lips. On Adam's skin. On the very come dripping from Adam's cock.

It's a game they've played. Coy for all their words. It feels good right. It feels right.

It's Gansey's tongue and Gansey's fingers and Gansey Gansey _Gansey_ pressing pleasure into Adam. All pressure and goodness focused into one spot. Adam sighs as Gansey presses his tongue in, opening him up.

 _Fuck_.

"Gansey," he pleads, fingers grasping for whatever he can hold onto. Gansey's fingers are still buried so deep. They scissor open and Adam gasps and god there's his tongue again.

Adam pulls on the soft strands of Gansey's hair, pulling him up for a kiss. It's anything but soft and gentle. He's ready. He's desperate. Gansey has been so good to him. Given him so much attention. He wants to take and feel everything that's been promised to him in Gansey's eager fingertips.

It takes no effort at all for Adam to have Gansey on his back. The heat of their breath lingers in between kisses. Sweat makes their bodies slick. Adam pulls back, sitting up now, hands grasped for support on Gansey's shoulders. Chest. Neck. Arms. Adam prepares Gansey with the same care Gansey prepared Adam. A strip of lube, a condom. A gasp. Gansey has his hands on Adam's naked body, calloused hands rubbing against the fine hairs on Adam's thighs. He squeezes. Adam can feel Gansey right at his hole, lined up and ready to go.

Gansey's hands gently caresses Adam's thighs, all coaxing and desperate and warm and welcoming. Adam settles himself slowly onto Gansey. His breathing is shallow as he feels Gansey press into him. Thicker than a soft tongue, more than some eager fingers. God it's opening Adam, stretching him in all the right ways. He takes Gansey and they both gasp all the way down.

"Adam Parrish," Gansey says. His voice is Virginia honey. "You're something beautiful."

Adam lets out a breath and begins to move.

Slow rolling movements of his hips. Rocking against Gansey, pushing and pulling and pushing and pulling. Adam is in control here. It's too much, not enough. Gansey's fingers leave bruises on Adam's thighs.

Adam presses his lips to Gansey's neck while pushing down onto him, trying to get every last inch Gansey can give.

"Fuck," Adam says and then instead of using words that won't come to him he grabs reaches for Ganey's hands. His slides his fingers through his, gripping tightly and holding Gansey's hands above his head. Gansey doesn't seem to mind. A little roughness had never been a problem. Gansey swallows around a moan, a plea, a question. An urge for more. Adam savors each sensation. The warmth of the body beneath him, the heat straining in his untouched cock. He fucks himself on Gansey. Takes him fully and completely.

It's little notes of encouragement in between gasps. Gansey biting words into the skin of Adam's shoulders and sensitive neck. Adam only responding with the arch of his back and quiet, needy noises that stick in his throat. Sometimes Gansey whispers to all of the things he finds attractive about Adam. The way the muscles in his shoulders tense as he moves with such precision, such care. The constellation of freckles scattered across his chest. The rumbling honest to god purr in his throat when Gansey fits his hands on Adam's hips and guides him the way they both like it.

Adam is losing himself, slowly. He rocks against Gansey not only to fill himself up but to press his own hard cock against Gansey's stomach. Gansey had been obediently still before this, allowing Adam to use him as he wanted. Now, though, he's trying to keep a rhythm while Adam gets lost in sensation. Fingers intertwined, grips nearly to the point of breaking, breath stuttering.

Adam comes first. Overwhelmed with sensation, blinded by euphoria. He rides Gansey for one, two, three good thrusts and then Gansey is coming, too. The air is gone from between them and their heartbeats are so loud it's the only thing convincing either of them they're still here.

They move, eventually, because they have to. They can't stay twined like that together, much as they'd like to. Gansey only tickles a little bit when Adam brings the cold, wet rag to clean them both up. Adam falls back into bed after, not even bothering to put on clothes or pull the sheet over them. He rests his good ear on Gansey's chest and listens to the beat of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i am in fact on [tumblr](https://stamatis.tumblr.com/).


End file.
